Virgil Hawkins/Static
Current Background Doused with an experimental chemical in a gang war he was caught up in, high school student Virgil Ovid Hawkins gains a variety of electromagnetic powers and becomes the costumed crusader Static. Throughout the time he had gained his powers Static has team up with a couple of big heroes. One of them being Batman, actually helped him take down The Joker once. Recently had gained a power boost. In the role play,Ever since he has been in the new world he's been mostly helping out Wasp and making a few new friends. Nothing bad had actually happen until now. He and Wasp had heard about how their friends might be in this huge tower that you could see from anywhere. Then they had saw the tower explode. Some of there friends where heading in that direction. They where able to contact them brifly but suddenly they went silent. He and Wasp went in to investagate. When they got there they discovered that the tower was under a illusion. They were somehow able to get in and traveled through the tower. There were a couple of wrong and right moves one of them almost getting them caught. They eventually went through one more portel which lead them into a large room where they saw Estella k.o., Yuri pledging allegents to some strange guy and Kratos watching it all. Static started talking to the main big bad and he told him that he was one of his "chosen" Virgil did not like the sound of that. Virgil was on edge and he found out he had a right to be when Kratos stuck one of those crystals into Wasp. Kratos had betrayed them. Static acted quickly and tryed many tricks to get to Wasp and Estella but each of them where foiled. Soon he was up against the wall when Ygg's teleported in front of him with the crystal in hand. Static tried to put up a shield to block it but Ygg was able to punch right through putting the crystal into Static and sending him into the wall knocking him out. Static will soon learn that he will not have any control of his body when he wakes up. Now all he could do was watch as Ygg's had them move out of the tower. Soon his clothing was changed and he was given a weapon to learn to use. He was also taught spells. Currenly he has to watch as the Battle of Zaphian commences. Already he saw things that he wished he could have stopped. Personality Virgil has a self-deprecating sense of humor. He often uses it to disarm bullies and others who mean him harm. His friendly, easygoing demeanor attracts a diverse array of friends. He's whip-smart, excelling in his studies, especially science. Virgil has great affection for his most immediate role model, his no-nonsense father, Robert. He is still adjusting to the sad fact that his mother Jean is deceased, killed while performing her duties as a paramedic during a gang fight three years ago. Virgil has a running verbal battle going with older sister Sharon, a college freshman who gives as good as she gets in the insult department. Static's personality is Virgil's, with the volume way, WAY up. With all the phat stuff he can do, Static is having a ball being a superhero. But more importantly, he gets just as much out of selflessly helping people and making Dakota a better place. And for Virgil, there's yet another positive side effect to being Static : he has tons more confidence in his civilian identity than ever ! Simply put, he's a hero -- in and out of costume. Abilities/equipment/Chants Static is a human mutant due to the interaction of tear gas mixed with a mutagenic chemical. He has thus acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. ''' 'Super-Conductive Electromagnetism': Static's body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices (such as the Justice League's Watchtower) with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals. Static can hear Radiowaves meaning he can listen in on the police broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. Virgil/Static can choose to keep the electromagnetic energy that he currently holds in his body by controlling the Current and Voltage for whenever he wants to use it. ' ' ' '*''Electromagnetic Force Bolts: Static can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale Static-Clings, generating shields and barriers and with a piece of wire he can generate a Nova-Burst.' *''Electromagnetic Fields: Static generates an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. *Electromagnetic Levitation: Static can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult.) *Static Cling: Static can adhere most objects/people/Bang-Babies to surfaces and other objects, plus Static can magnetize surfaces. *Taser Punch: an electrified punch administered during combat to send opponents flying, similar effects to a Taser Gun. *Electromagnetic Displays: Electromagnetic Light Displays that Static can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Static can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. *Electromagnetic Shields and Barriers: shields and barriers that Static can generate with Electromagnetism to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. *Ball Lightning: named after Ball Lightning, the weather phenomenon. Electromagnetic Energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. *Nova Burst: so far seen only in Bad Stretch, an attack of light and electromagnetic force run through some normal wire, to blind them for a short while. *Electromagnetic Pulse: knocking out all local electrical devices. *Resistance to Mind Control'' '''Equipment:' '•Disc - A small piece of mylar that folds out to become a disk that Static rides on.'' •'Tracking devices '- Static can attach these to people and track them as long as he is within a 2-mile radius. •Zap Caps, 1st Edition - With a small charge, Static can throw these to cause a mini explosion as a distraction. •'Shock Box '- A communication device that Richie came up with. Spells ANGEL FEATHERS Light Angel Skill TP Usage: 20 Level: N/A Hits: 3 Requirements: Beat the Triet Ruins Activation: None Description: Rings of light appear and attack the enemy. This is Colette's first Angel Skill, and is quite powerful early in the game. It takes a good time to cast and has a mid-length incantation. (likely the first one you'll hear in the game) When used, it darkens the screens except the combatants and displays, then fires 3 rings charged with pinking-purple angelic energy at the target. They will home in on it and usually all 3 will hit for massive damage. It's eclipsed by her later Angel Skills, however. HOLY SONG Support Angel Skill TP Usage: 35 Level: N/A Requirements: Break any 3 Seals Activation: None Description: Increases defense and offense of the entire party for a time. This Angel Skill is an extremely useful support spell, much better than anything Raine has. Too bad Colette will NEVER use it unless you specifically command her to. Anyway, when used, it sends out a pink-purple shockwave that temporarily boosts the attack and defense power of all your active party members. Also, the indicator for the stat boosts bestowed is different from that of Raine's support spells, so they can stack up. You'll want to command her to use it plenty, so that you can unlock Holy Judgment. SACRIFICE Light Healing Angel Skill TP Usage: 150 Level: N/A Hits: 2 Requirements: Beat the Tower of Mana Activation: None Description: Attack all enemies and heal all members in exchange for your life. This is an incredibly powerful Angel Skill, second only to Holy Judgment. When activated, it darkens the battlefield and creates a large blue magic circle around Colette as she floats upwards surrounded by spirals of multicolored light. Every enemy is surrounded by bright white rays of light that do two- stage Light damage to them, similar to Photon and doing about the same damage. It simultaneously heals every party member (except her) for 30% of their maximum HP. However, besides its massive TP cost, this move has another downside: after the circle disappears, Colette floats to the ground and collapses, dead. Have Raine cast Resurrection or use a Life Bottle to get her back into the action immediately after using this spell. JUDGMENT Light Angel Skill TP Usage: 40 Level: N/A Hits: 15 Requirements: Enter the Tower of Salvation for the first time Activation: None Description: Attack all enemies with the light of Judgment. Judgment is Colette's most powerful Angel Skill (except Holy Judgment, of course) and the last one she learns. It darkens the screen and causes a total of 15 beams of light to rain from above randomly onto the field, each one doing at least 1000 damage! Obviously it's very powerful, although it's not guaranteed to hit every enemy. It doesn't take too long to cast (shorter than for Kratos... >=() and is a worthy Technique. WIND BLADE Novice Wind Magic TP Usage: 8 Level: 5 Hits: 3 hits Requirements: None Activation: Any spell Description: Create blades of wind around the target. Wind Blade is the basic wind spell. It slices the target with 3 blades of air for little damage. If the target is moving fast enough, the spell can be dodged. *AIR BLADE* Mid Strike Wind Magic TP Usage: 22 Level: 20 Hits: 3 Requirements: Use Wind Blade at Least 50 times Activation: Wind Blade Description: Compressed air slices through the enemy. Air Blade is exactly like Aqua Laser, only green. It also seems to be slightly stronger than the already-strong Aqua Laser, doing even more damage to multiple enemies with ease. LIGHTNING Novice Lightning Magic TP Usage: 9 Level: 9 Hits: 1 hit Requirements: None Activation: Any spell Description: Create a small bolt of lightning to strike the target. Lightning is Genis' basic lightning spell, obviously. You can probably guess what it does: strike the target with lightning, dealing a small amount of damage. Like Stone Blast and Wind Blade, it hits instantly, but has no potential for hitting multiple targets. *THUNDER BLADE* Mid Technical Lightning Magic TP Usage: 28 Level: 26 Hits: 4 Requirements: Use Lightning at least 50 times Activation: Lightning Description: Thrust a sword of thunder and create lightning. Thunder Blade is an electric version of Flame Lance. A huge sword made of lightning pierces the enemy and embeds in the ground, then explodes, sending electric shockwaves along the ground and hitting everything in a good-sizes area 3 more times. As cool as this spell is, Spark Wave is still required for the Tech Glitch. Relax, you can still get... INDIGNATION Advanced Technical Lightning Magic TP Usage: 60 Level: 60 Hits: 1 Requirements: Use Thunder Blade at least 50 times Activation: Thunder Blade Description: Drop the lightning of god around the target. If Genis is this powerful when he's indignant, I'd hate to see him when he's angry. Indignation is Genis' second-strongest spell, dealing more damage in one hit than virtually anything else. (except maybe Presea's Beast) This awe- inspiring spell creates a blinding magic circle around the target. After a long pause of several seconds, a HUGE bolt of lightning strikes, hitting everything in the circle for insane damage, even more than Explosion. If anything actually survives the blast, it's knocked to the ground. Now, enjoy the 00berness. SPARK WAVE Mid Strike Lightning Magic TP Usage: 26 Level: 26 Hits: 8 hits Requirements: Use Lightning at least 50 times Activation: Lightning Description: Create an area of charged enemy. Thunder Blade may look cooler, but Spark Wave is arguably just as strong and required for Genis' coolest Strike Techs. It creates a large sphere of electricity, rapidly zapping the target and any adjacent enemies for great Lightning damage. INDIGNATION JUDGMENT Secret Lightning Magic TP Usage: 100 Level: N/A Hits: 10 hits Requirements: Use Indignation at least 50 times Activation: Use Indignation while in Over Limit Indignation is by far Genis' coolest and most powerful spell. It's also his only secret Technique. To use it, you need to have used Indignation at least 50 times, then use it again while in Over Limit. The already powerful spell will be replaced by this even more powerful one. As its name suggests, this spell combines the strongest Lightning Technique with one of the strongest Light Techniques to form an incredibly powerful, focused spell. First, it creates a massive magic circle underneath the target. The unlucky victim is then bombarded continuously with a huge bolt of lightning, followed by a MASSIVE sword (a real one with a cool hilt, not one made of electricity) crashing down on it. Genis' face appears on a grey bar briefly, then the attack ends with a final, incredibly massive lightning strike. You have to see it to believe it.' Combat Static useses a lot of electrical attacks. Sometimes sticking his enemeis to the wall with static cling. Also uses his powers to pick up and move metal objects. He when up close he uses punches that hit like a teaser gun. Recently he has gain anglic spells and has been trained on how to use a bo staff Category:Character Category:Comic Category:Male Category:DC Category:Helios Nostros